combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Scorpions vs. Spiders (Event)
Scorpions WTFLolhard 01:00, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm feeling the event is either rigged, or some people just get lazy. Nexon doesn't do much, aside from say x team won by 1-2%. Knowing them they threw some of the rewards up high, in terms of flags so they can extend it out more. Even if a vast majority people are constantly on, it doesn't mean that side will always win. So I'm guessing there's more, going on in the background Nexon hasn't told us. Sure they have to check everything, for powerleveling to hackers and such. Just so much can be claimed as such, without any real proof by staff. BlueChoco 16:50, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Well I think that if Nexon would show us the calculation process it'd be more believable. or maybe the scorpions aren't playing hard but playing smart by getting multiple flags instead of one each day. Then again you have to consider that there are schedule conflicts such as mine --TallgeeseIII 23:29, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Have you guys noticed that tuesdays are 2x days and saturdays and sundays are 4x days??? --TallgeeseIII 23:33, January 3, 2011 (UTC) no not until you said so Harassment this war between spiders and scorpions are leting the herasment to became biger , scorpions are lossing and now alot of the "Elite Moderador Scorpions " are kicking all spiders out so they can't gain exp.That is mest up, but is happening on every room, and now on some are starting to report people "for hacking" when is really beacause they are jealous . and now on i am seen lots of scorpions hacking so they can gain more exp. this war fails(not fare) Safety safty for spiders... i think nexon have to starting puting more GMs at the game so they cant check who realy hacks an get kick out or baned out the event Spiders victory! Congrats to all Spiders! I'm saying it mostly for the fact, we hold the majority even with 4x flags. I'll give props to Scorpions for actually, putting up a good fight for a while. For a while I felt it'd be a close match, all the way to the end. If only that was actually happening, I'd consider it a major un-balanced system. So far though it seems we're in the lead, and hope you possibly nab the last 3 days. You need those flags the most, to actually get some decent rewards. Good luck to all for those remaining days, being we all know who the victors are anyways. At least we can hope, there's a decent fight in the Scorpions still. Pull home another few flags, to get some decent rewards guys! If not at least, you got in the game and gave it your best. BlueChoco 02:49, January 15, 2011 (UTC) lol its cause of jerk e-mods, kicking anyone who isnt a spider/scorpion (depending on what they are). i find that ALL the time in the Black Market server. 05:22, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Well it's not me, even in the BM I accepted anyone. Guess it's how bad E-Mods have gotten lately, wouldn't know since I'm usually rage kicked for "whining" or "hacking. xD BlueChoco 05:41, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I wasnt implying it was everyone, i was just stating that there are jerk e-mods out there who kick ppl. for no reason. Locking Events from Non-Reg I've come back after clearly fixing a link, to find someone undo it on me. Can we put Events as a non-tampering type of page? I fixed the prize about 3 or 4 times, to an actual working Wiki link. To find it's been reverted back, is really stupid because I can't help the link looks bad. It's how the link appears, so can we limit the users changing pages? I know certain things like clan page, etc have limits but Events don't need 4+ people editing it. Only just to undo something, that someone had just changed. IE: Score or prizes, that might have been changed by Nexon, etc. BlueChoco 07:14, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :I've made it so only registered users can edit it for the moment. That should stop the backlog. ;D -- 07:48, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :I DID NOT EDITED THE PASSES LINK I even wrote a blog on it so plz stop say I diid Im not that type of person. Lolhard you can take it easy, I've given it a pass over and ignoring the issues. Everyone needs to work together, if there's a change now it'll just be rolled back. Unless the change was a dire importance. It's ended now so what we can do, is now look towards the upcoming patch. At least that's how I'm going to do it, since of course we've got no real need of changing things. BlueChoco 23:59, January 17, 2011 (UTC)